


Возвращение домой

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl





	Возвращение домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming Home.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266825) by [sasha_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon). 



Черный внедорожник так занесло на повороте, что Джаред врезался в дверцу. 

\- Черт подери Розенбаум, мы хотим добраться до Эклза живыми. И мы ему не поможем, если нас размажет по шоссе. 

\- Извини, Джаред, но движение в ЭлЭй... что я могу поделать? – Майк со всей дури просигналил и высунулся в окно. - Шевелитесь, придурки! Синенькие мигающие огоньки видите? Спасибо, хорошего вам дня! - проорал он, перестраиваясь через три полосы. 

За спиной Джаред слышал, как Том лихорадочно печатает что-то на ноутбуке. 

\- Джей, у меня тут звонок от полиции. Они хотят знать, какого черта происходит. 

Заглушая слова Тома, позади них раздался быстро приближающийся звук сирены. Джаред схватил протянутый ему телефон, в котором кто-то что-то яростно орал. 

\- Слушайте, у меня нет времени на обмен любезностями! Это агент ФБР Падалеки из отдела тайных операций. У нас раненый агент в опасности, и я был бы вам очень благодарен, если бы вы были столь любезны и приказали вашим копам выключить их гребаные сирены, пока они не убили моего агента. Вы, парни, никогда не слышали о незаметном подходе? Не заставляйте меня высовываться в окно и стрелять по этим чертовым мигалкам... Да, у нас есть вооруженное подкрепление, прямо за нами. Хорошо вооруженное подкрепление. А теперь сделайте мне одолжение. Не путайтесь у нас под ногами и позвоните спецагенту Крипке, моему боссу. Он введет вас в курс дела. Пока.

Джаред прервал звонок и кинул телефон обратно Тому. А в его наушнике раздался слабый смешок:

\- Очень вежливо, Падалеки. Вот это я и называю межведомственным взаимодействием. Ты не думал о карьере в Дипломатическом корпусе?

\- Ой, да брось, Дженсен, я же сказал «пожалуйста». Чего еще им надо? Слушай, мы в десяти минутах от тебя. Ты держись, хорошо? – Джаред замолк, стараясь услышать ответ.

\- Конечно. В ближайшее время точно никуда не уйду. Оказывается с раненой ногой бегать немного затруднительно. Но я уверен, что смогу сымпровизировать. – Голос Дженсена слабел, и боль слышалась в нем яснее, чем раньше.

\- Не забывай, приятель, ты обещал угостить меня кофе. Собираешься меня кинуть? – Джаред старался делать все, чтобы Дженсен продолжал говорить.  
\- Точно. Как я мог забыть то карамельно-сливочное дерьмо, что ты пьешь.

 

_Шесть месяцев назад_

Джаред сидел за своим столом в Лос-Анджелесском офисе, напряженно глядя на часы. Майк пихнул Тома локтем, и оба наклонились вперед, усмехаясь:

\- Ну-ка, ну-ка, вы только посмотрите на эту сосредоточенность. Неужели пришло время звонка? – Майк несмешливо выделил последнее слово.

Только Джаред открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как зазвонил телефон. У Джареда пересохло в горле, когда он потянулся к трубке.

Его перевели из Нью-Йорка в Лос-Анджелес в отдел тайных операций всего полгода назад. Но за это время он проявил себя как очень квалифицированный куратор. Когда большинство людей слышат о работе под прикрытием, то представляют себе агентов, которые рискуют жизнью, притворяясь кем-то другим. Но они никогда не слышали о кураторах, которые присматривают за этим агентами. Обычно у каждого агента два куратора. Один для личных контактов, он встречается с агентом в назначенном месте, забирает добытые улики и действует как передаточное звено между агентом и Бюро. А второй общается с агентом по телефону, предлагая ему все, что потребуется, от надежного слушателя до пулемета. Он является посредником и мастером на все руки, и именно в этом специализировался Джаред. Не то, чтобы ему не нравилось встречаться с агентами, просто его талант заключался в умении работать с несколькими агентами одновременно. Он поддерживал их легенды, обеспечивал прикрытие, когда было нужно, и был чертовски хорош в своем деле. 

Он был настолько хорош, что ему доверили Святой Грааль Лос-Анджелесского отдела тайных операций. Дженсена Хожу-по-воде-ради-развлечения Эклза. Дженсен почти три года работал под прикрытием в одном из самых крупных наркокартелей Лос-Анджелеса. Еще никому не удавалось продержаться там так долго.

Последний куратор Дженсена едва не раскрыл его, как сказал сам Дженсен своему другому куратору, Кристиану Кейну во время последней личной встречи. Точнее, если верить Крису, словами Дженсена были «Передайте этому мудаку Чаду, что если я его когда-нибудь увижу, то отстрелю ему нахер яйца. Мне насрать, насколько горячей цыпочкой она была, он должен отвечать на долбаный звонок, когда мне собираются надрать задницу». Крис сказал, что к моменту встречи синяки уже начали сходить с лица Дженсена, но Кейн все равно, вернувшись со встречи, влетел в кабинет Крипке и орал десять минут без перерыва. Вот так Джаред и получил это дело.

Джаред улыбнулся, поднимая трубку. Пришло время регулярного звонка Дженсена.

\- Привет, Алек. Как дела? 

\- И тебе добрый день, Сасквач. У меня все отлично. Как кузина Рози? 

Джаред расслабился. Пока Дженсен приветствовал его кодовым именем, все было хорошо. А вот если Дженсен в начале звонка обратится к нему по имени... 

\- О, у Рози все прекрасно, она шлет тебе свой горячий привет. – Джаред проигнорировал показанный ему Майком «Рози» Розенбаумом средний палец. – Что я могу сегодня для тебя сделать, Алек? Что-то особенное? Или это просто дружеский звонок? – Джаред откинулся на стуле. Ему нравилось разговаривать с Дженсеном. Боже, этот голос! Дженсен рассмеялся, и Джареду пришлось снова сесть прямо. Было что-то такое невообразимо возбуждающее в этом смехе, на что член Джареда просто не мог не реагировать.

\- Знаешь что, Сасквач? Однажды нам просто необходимо будет встретиться, выпить кофе и поговорить по-человечески. 

Джаред довольно улыбнулся. Он знал, что сейчас Дженсен может говорить спокойно, ничего не опасаясь. За ним не следят. Джаред всегда мог понять, если рядом с Дженсеном находился объект его расследования – Дженсен так же весело болтал, но в его голосе появлялись напряженные нотки, которые только Джаред мог различить.

\- Это было бы здорово. Назови время и место, а я закажу для тебя кофе. Кстати, как ты предпочитаешь?

\- Что именно, мой кофе или моих мужчин? 

И опять этот смех. Джаред прикрыл глаза.

\- Мне нравится ореховый латте без кофеина, с обезжиренным молоком, а ты какой пьешь? – спросил он.

\- Охренеть! Ты вообще уверен, что это кофе? – с притворным ужасом поинтересовался Дженсен. - Спасибо, я предпочитаю просто черный. Ты уверен, что ты из Техаса? 

\- О да, ковбой. И ты знаешь, что говорят про Техас...

\- Опять хвастаешься, Сасквач? Мне действительно однажды придется пригласить тебя на кофе. Старик, у меня к тебе просьба, точнее три... – Дженсен наконец перешел к делу.

Положив трубку, Джаред повернулся к Тому и Майку. Те ехидно ухмылялись. 

\- Скажи, Джаред, каково это – быть влюбленным в первого агента Бюро? Пытливые умы очень хотят знать. – Майк рассмеялся, а Том в это время изображал звучные поцелуи.

\- Эй! Что я могу сказать, если уж сексуальность есть, ее не спрячешь. Я не виноват, что он запал на мое мужественное обаяние. – Джаред сцепил пальцы на затылке, не обращая внимания на Майка и Тома.

 

_Сейчас_

\- Ну давай, скажи, что я пью, Дженсен, - рявкнул Джаред, когда джип в очередной раз занесло на повороте.

\- Какое-то убогое подобие кофе с кипяченым молоком и прочим дерьмом и, между прочим, этим своим пристрастием ты бросаешь тень на всех геев. Просто потворствуешь стереотипам, - Дженсен закашлялся, потом Джаред услышал сдавленное: «Дерьмо», а потом стало тихо.

\- Дженсен. Дженсен! Говори со мной, старик. Не смей отключаться! Слышишь? И черный кофе, кстати, верный признак гиперкомпенсации. Мы уже подъезжаем к отелю. Просто продолжай говорить со мной, Дженсен! – прокричал Джаред в микрофон.

\- Дело не в этом. Просто ненавижу, когда мой кофеин чем-то разбавляют. И кстати, любишь покомандовать? Ты всегда такой или просто стараешься ради меня? – прохрипел Дженсен в наушнике. Джаред почувствовал невероятное облегчение.

\- Нет. Стараюсь исключительно для тебя. И должен предупредить, я не терплю критику снизу, так что осторожней, Эклз.

Дженсен рассмеялся:

\- Обещания, обещания. Ты понимаешь, что мы только что раскрыли себя перед всем Лос-Анджелесским офисом и группой спецназа?

\- Дженсен, со мной это произошло в тот день, когда меня застукали целующимся с агентом Морганом. Кстати, его подружка была совсем не против. А я виню десять порций текилы и то, что Джефф невероятно хорош.

\- Понятно. Раз уж у нас тут вечер откровений... со мной это случилось, когда я исследовал языком гланды одного из телохранителей во время моего первого задания, и вместо того, чтобы попросить психологической консультации из-за душевной травмы, попросил презервативов. - Джаред расхохотался. – Джей, послушай. Если дело кончится совсем плохо, я хочу, чтоб ты знал, что ты самый охуительный куратор из тех, что у меня были. – Голос Дженсена опять начал слабеть.

\- Спасибо, Дженсен, за этот достаточно непристойный комплимент, и с тобой ничего не случится. Слышишь меня? Я так долго ждал, чтобы выяснить, насколько ты привлекателен, не для того, чтобы ты в последний момент меня кинул.

Джаред выскочил из едва остановившейся машины и бросился ко входу в отель – один из тех, что Бюро использовало для экстренных случаев. Остановившись у самых дверей, он задрал голову, оглядел массивное здание и пробормотал:

\- Двадцать гребаных этажей и неизвестно какой номер. Как два пальца об асфальт.

 

_Три месяца назад_

Рабочий день Джареда подходил к концу, когда Кристиан Кейн, второй куратор Дженсена, объявился в офисе и устроился на стуле напротив Джареда.

\- Привет, Джей. Как делишки? Все еще сохнешь по нашему супергерою? Он шлет тебе клятву в своей вечной любви и просит передать ему пару твоих боксеров, чтобы перед сном класть их под подушку. – Крис ярко улыбнулся.

\- Брось, Кейн. Ну хоть намекни, а? Как Дженсен выглядит? Я знаю, что его фотографии удалили из всех баз –от личного дела в Квантико до фоток с последней вечеринки, на которой он был. Это потому что он урод или потому что начальство не хочет рисковать его прикрытием? О господи! Точно! Я влюбился в сексуальный голос, а парень выглядит, как Квазимодо, - Джаред драматично вздохнул.

\- Так значит, ты все-таки влюбился! Черт, приятель, умеешь ты их выбирать. – Крис внезапно посерьезнел.

\- Я знаю. Знаю, что руководство это не одобряет, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. И да, отвечая на твой незаданный вопрос, я в курсе, что эти чувства могли возникнуть из-за напряженных отношений в связи с его работой под прикрытием. Я слышал все эти лекции. Обещаю, что это никак не повлияет на мою работу, и я все так же буду заботиться о нем. 

\- Джей, послушай меня. Если я правильно Дженсена понял, эти чувства могут быть взаимными, но не забывай, что он пока не вышел из-под прикрытия. Но я расскажу тебе один маленький секрет. Это его последнее дело. Он сказал, что достаточно повеселился, и пришло время возвращаться домой. Не забудь свой телефон. Увидимся, - Крис поднялся и быстро ушел.

К тому времени, как Джаред добрался до своей квартиры, было далеко за полночь. Он упал на диван, вздохнул и задумался о том, как же его угораздило влюбиться в самого опытного тайного агента в Лос-Анджелесе. Он вспомнил, что Джефф Морган, один из его инструкторов в Квантико, сказал, когда Джаред только пришел работать в отдел.

_Итак, леди и джентльмены, это тяжелая, но благодарная работа. Агенты, с которыми вы будете иметь дело, могут воспринимать вас как угодно: как исповедников, как друзей, даже как любовников. Позвольте им, вы их отдушина, связь с реальным миром. Может быть, ваш голос – единственное, что держит их на плаву. В конце концов, это ваш здравый смысл может сохранить им жизнь, это вы можете вернуть их, если понадобится. Когда они звонят, вы слушаете, говорите обо всем, о чем они хотят, и стараетесь влезть к ним в голову. Мы можем заново начать сорванную операцию, но никогда не сможем заменить потерянного человека. Не забывайте об этом._

Телефон Джареда зазвонил, выдавая мелодию из «Бэтмена». Это был рингтон Дженсена, который Джаред установил после их одного из их разговоров, когда они коснулись темы супергероев.

\- Так, давай, колись, Сасквач. Если б ты был супергероем, то кем?

\- Хм, дай-ка подумать... О, точно. Суперменом, - Джаред рассмеялся.

\- Это из-за того, что ты смог бы перескакивать небоскребы одним прыжком и бегать быстрее пули или потому, что смог бы носить трусы поверх штанов?

\- Нет, я бы использовал свое рентгеновское зрение, чтобы посмотреть сквозь твою одежду. А ты кем бы был?

\- О, это просто. Бэтменом - сексуальным миллионером с самой крутой на земле тачкой. 

\- Ага, так значит ты похож на Кристиана Бейла? – весело поинтересовался Джаред.

\- Это знаю только я, а тебе остается лишь мечтать. Спокойной ночи, Сасквач, - попрощался Дженсен и повесил трубку.

А сейчас Джаред отвечал на звонок.

\- Добрый вечер, Алек, точнее, утро. Что я могу сегодня для тебя сделать?

Секунду в трубке была тишина.

\- Привет, Сасквач. Как у тебя дела?

Джаред моментально насторожился. Дженсен говорил, словно сам не свой, голос его звучал безжизненно. Джаред молчал, давая Дженсену возможность продолжить.

\- Джей, можно тебя кое о чем попросить?

\- О чем угодно, старик, вот только денег я одолжить не смогу. Навряд ли мне по карману уродливые рубашки Алека, - Джаред тихо рассмеялся. Черт, он же видел отчеты по расходам – от них плакать хотелось.

Дженсен тоже усмехнулся.

\- Джей, а как ты выглядишь? Я просто хочу представлять тебя, когда мы разговариваем.

Джаред прикусил губу. Может, отмочить в ответ какую-нибудь непристойную шуточку? Но было что-то такое в голосе Дженсена...

\- Ну ладно. Рост шесть футов пять дюймов, и если верить Майку и Тому, то мне стоит завязывать со спортзалом, иначе я скоро перестану проходить в двери офиса. Темные волосы, некоторые называют этот оттенок шоколадным, и они длиннее, чем положено по уставу, но не такие длинные, как у Кейна. Глаза ореховые, многие говорят, что чуток раскосые, почти кошачьи. О, и у меня появляются ямочки на щеках, когда я улыбаюсь. 

\- Черт, ну нифига себе. Даже не думал, что ты настолько хорош, и скажу тебе по секрету, оказывается, у меня слабость к ямочкам.

\- Дженсен, ты в порядке? – спросил Джаред, озабоченный тоном Дженсена.

\- Все отлично, Джей. Просто устал немного. Здесь иногда становится одиноко, и здорово услышать дружеский голос, поговорить с кем-то. А теперь, когда я знаю, как ты выглядишь, стало еще лучше. Джей, когда все это закончится, знаешь, что я сделаю?

\- Нет, Дженсен. Расскажи мне.

\- Первое, что я сделаю – приму душ в своей квартире, смою с себя Алека. А потом я съем самый большой стейк, какой только смогу найти. Алек - гребаный вегетарианец, меня это убивает, старик. 

Джаред немного расслабился, услышав, как в голос Дженсена понемногу возвращается жизнь. 

\- Отлично, значит, это свидание. Я отведу тебя в лучший в Лос-Анджелесе стейкхауз, даже если мне придется ради этого влезть в долги. Ты стейк как предпочитаешь? Я люблю, чтоб мой выглядел так, будто еще пять минут назад бегал и мычал. 

Дженсен расхохотался. 

\- Я люблю такой же. Это свидание, и не забудь о печеной картошке и сметане, приятель.

\- Договорились. Кстати, расскажи, как ты выглядишь, чтобы я знал, кому преподносить букет цветов, - с надеждой попросил Джаред.

\- Отличная попытка, Сасквач. Скажу одно – с криками от меня еще никто не убегал. Спокойно ночи, Джей. – Дженсен попрощался и повесил трубку.  
\- Спокойно ночи, Дженсен. Надеюсь, скоро увидимся.

 

_Сейчас_

\- Давай же, Дженсен. Или мне придется помахать стейком на удочке, чтобы тебя найти? Ответь мне, приятель. Мы в холле. Мне нужен номер комнаты. – Джаред оглядел холл, в котором посетители разбегались по сторонам при виде появляющихся в дверях вооруженных до зубов людей. 

\- Джей, номер 1210, я на двенадцатом этаже. Мать твою, по-моему, кто-то идет. Поторопись! 

В трубке повисла тишина. Джаред бросился к лестнице, зная, что ожидание лифта займет слишком много времени. Он слышал, что Майк, Том, и несколько человек из спецназа последовали за ним. Краем глаза он заметил, как остальные спецназовцы разбежались по холлу, перекрывая все лестницы и выходы. Некоторые встали у лифта на случай, если кто-нибудь попробует в нем спуститься.

\- Как они, по-твоему, узнали, где Дженсен? – спросил Том на бегу, тяжело дыша.

\- Может, спросим у них, когда найдем? Я только надеюсь, что он ошибся, и там никого кроме него нет. – Джаред преодолел очередной лестничный пролет, не обращая внимания на огонь в легких.

 

_Месяц назад_

Офис гудел, словно пчелиный улей. Сегодня завершилась одна из крупных тайных операций, агент, работавший под прикрытием, живым и здоровым вернулся домой, и в конторе царила атмосфера праздника. Джаред наблюдал за происходящим со странным смешанным чувством радости и зависти.  
Том присел на край его стола.

\- Не переживай, Джаред, скоро и мы будем отмечать возвращение Дженсена. Уверен, той информации, что он передал Кейну, хватит, чтобы прикрыть деятельность картеля. 

\- Да, я знаю. Но разговаривать с ним каждый раз становится все тяжелее. Я боюсь, что он сорвется и полностью превратится в Алека. Он занимается этим так долго, а что его ждет дома? Ну сам посуди, там эмоции, азарт, деньги, а здесь мы можем ему предложить только дерьмовый кофе. – Джаред отхлебнул кофе из стаканчика и поморщился, подтверждая свои слова. 

Том поднялся и подошел к нему.

\- Не спорю, но у нас есть то, чего нет в мире Алека.

\- И что же? – Джаред посмотрел на него озадаченно.

Том улыбнулся:

\- Ты.

Зазвонил телефон, и Джаред с удивлением увидел, что звонок от Дженсена. Сердце тревожно екнуло – звонок был неожиданный и мог означать плохие новости. Том повернулся и прокричал:

\- Тишина, народ! У нас тут «звонок с приветом».

В офисе тут же стало тихо. Термин «звонок с приветом» означал звонок от агента под прикрытием, и на него отвечали в любое время дня и ночи.

\- Привет, Алек, как дела? – Джаред напрягся в ожидании плохих новостей.

\- Привет, Сасквач. Ты удобно сидишь? Отлично, тогда я начну.

Джаред расслабился и махнул рукой, показывая остальным в комнате, что они могут возвращаться к своим делам. 

\- Начнешь что? Дженсен?

\- Жил да был красивый и смелый принц, которого послали однажды в далекое путешествие, чтобы он истребил многоголового дракона. Путешествие длилось долго, принц одержал победы во многих тяжелых боях, но на долгие годы был разлучен со своей возлюбленной принцессой. Наконец принц победил дракона, вырезал его сердце и смог вернуться домой, чтобы получить награду – руку его прекрасной дамы...

\- Прости, ты что, меня девчонкой только что обозвал? – проворчал Джаред.

\- Эй, а у кого девчоночья прическа? А теперь цыц, слушай дальше. Король сказал принцу, что его путешествие закончилось, и он может вернуться домой. – Дженсен замолчал, ожидая, когда до Джареда дойдет смысл его сказки.

\- Подожди, ты хочешь сказать то, что мне кажется ты хочешь сказать?

\- О да, Сасквач. Начинай собирать завалившуюся за диван мелочь. Я возвращаюсь домой, и ты должен мне стейк. Мне просто нужно тихо, без резких движений исчезнуть, и скоро я буду с вами. – Дженсен никогда не казался таким счастливым, а Джаред от радости готов был пуститься в пляс. Он облизнул губы и огляделся, потом прошептал в трубку:

\- Я только надеюсь, что прекрасный принц не будет против, когда его принцесса нагнет его в спальне, потом в кухне, а еще в ванной, прихожей и гостиной. – Джаред хорошо слышал, как Дженсен на другом конце линии задышал чаще. 

\- Черт, твои слова просто ласкают мой слух. Я мог бы поймать тебя на слове, если, конечно, ты не похож на принцессу Фиону.

\- Эй! Насколько я знаю, это ты можешь оказаться уродливым братом Шрека. Я-то знаю, что прекрасен.

\- И невероятно скромен к тому же. Слушай, мне пора, Джаред. Скоро поболтаем. Пока. – Когда Дженсен отключился, Джаред не смог сдержать сияющую улыбку. Он посмотрел на кабинет Крипке и увидел стоящего там Криса – тот махнул рукой и улыбнулся. Джаред знал, что Крис с их боссом в данный момент планируют способы, как вытащить Дженсена из-под прикрытия.

 

_Сейчас_

Отчаянный спринт Джареда помог ему оторваться от других агентов и на двенадцатом этаже он оказался первым. Выскочив с лестничной площадки, он остановился и выглянул за угол. В коридоре никого не было. Джаред вытащил пистолет из кобуры и медленно двинулся в сторону номера 1210. Вокруг было тихо, слышались только шаги Джареда по толстому ковру. Он дошел до нужного номера и выругался под нос. Дверь была приоткрыта, и он мог либо пнуть ее и ворваться внутрь с криком «ФБР!» или постараться проникнуть туда незаметно. Только он решил воспользоваться вариантом номер один, как услышал доносящиеся из комнаты голоса. Джаред осторожно толкнул дверь, и та тихо открылась.

Сцена, развернувшаяся перед ним, заставила все внутри сжаться от страха. Грузный мужчина с пистолетом в руке стоял над другим, лежащим на полу. Дженсен был весь в крови и тихо стонал сквозь зубы - мужчина поставил свою ногу на его и давил на рану. 

\- Ну надо же, красавчик. Я наконец-то нашел тебе применение. Должен сказать, эта подстава просто сделала мне день. Ты три года действовал мне на нервы.

\- Я старался изо всех сил, приятель. Но правда, сказать Коллинзу, что я трахаю его подружку? У меня все-таки есть вкус.

\- О, я знаю, что ты играешь за другую команду, Алек, но просто не мог удержаться от искушения подставить тебя. Я просто наслаждался тем фактом, что когда Коллинз жевал свой завтрак, именно я слушал, как стонет его баба, пока трахал ее сзади, нагнув над столом. – Мужчина неприятно рассмеялся и сильнее надавил на ногу Дженсена. Тот попытался отползти в сторону, но безуспешно.

\- Как ты меня нашел, а? Я даже сам не знал, куда иду.

\- Алек, деньги решают все. Коллинзу нужно было только позвонить своему карманному консьержу и сказать, что того, кто тебя сдаст, ждет вознаграждение в двести штук. Я слышал, мобильные едва не плавились, так быстро передавали его просьбу. Должен сказать, на фотографии, что он прислал, ты выглядишь лучше, чем сейчас. 

Джаред медленно двинулся вперед, вспоминая, что привело его сюда, к этому моменту, и посмотрел на избитое, в крови и синяках лицо Дженсена.

 

_Час назад_

Джаред довольно откинулся на стуле. Он только закончил оформлять документы по последнему успешно завершенному делу, как зазвонил телефон. Это была линия Дженсена, и Джаред с улыбкой потянулся к трубке. 

\- Привет, Алек... – начал он, но договорить не успел.

\- Джаред, помоги. – Голос у Дженсен был сиплый и дрожащий. Джаред подскочил так быстро, что уронил стул. Зажав микрофон на трубке, он крикнул:  
\- Агент в опасности! Работаем, народ!

Все в комнате замерли.

\- Алек, повтори, пожалуйста. Ты раскрыт? 

На мгновение единственным звуком было рваное, болезненное дыхание Дженсена в трубке. Потом раздался невеселый смешок:

\- Джаред, мать твою, хотел бы я, чтоб мое прикрытие было раскрыто. Тогда все, что тебе пришлось бы сделать – найти мое тело на пляже. – Дженсен закашлялся.

\- Тогда почему ты бежишь? Дженсен, не молчи. – Пока Джаред говорил, офис внезапно стал напоминать эпицентр урагана. Столы были расчищены, кто-то вызывал спецназ, Том с Майком готовились выезжать. Том схватил ноутбук и переговорные устройства, чтобы Джаред не терял связи с Дженсеном, Майк вызвал машину, потом принес три бронежилета. Джаред только хотел спросить у Дженсена, что случилось, как тот заговорил сам:

\- Какой-то ублюдок напел Коллинзу, что я сплю с его подружкой.

У Джареда кровь застыла в жилах. Миша Коллинз являлся главным объектом расследования Дженсена. Он был умен, очарователен и красив. А еще он был холоден, безжалостен и расчетлив. Если только дело не касалось его подружки. Вот в этом случае Коллинз терял голову – он был патологически ревнив. Ходили слухи, что однажды он убил парня только за то, что тот поцеловал ей руку. Дженсен однажды сказал в шутку, что для того, чтобы посадить Коллинза, им нужно просто найти какого-нибудь несчастного болвана, который согласится нагнуть и поиметь Джули, а потом просто ждать. 

\- Дженсен, ты ранен? Как тяжело? – Джаред лихорадочно застегнул бронежилет и бросился к машине.

\- Ну, я поболтал немного с мистером Коллинзом недавно и... аа, мать твою за ногу. – В трубке раздался рваный вздох, больше похожий на стон, но Джаред терпеливо ждал. – Извини, просто немного трудно бегать, когда у тебя половина ребер переломана. На чем я остановился? Ах, да, поболтали. Как я и сказал, он использовал мои ребра в качестве боксерской груши, и знаешь, я даже не догадывался, что можно ударить по лицу с такой силой, чтоб зубы застучали. Но мне повезло, теперь я это знаю. – Голос Дженсена дрожал от напряжения и боли. Джаред запрыгнул в машину, и Майк тут же рванул с места. Том на заднем сидении подключал ноутбук, чтобы отследить Дженсена и найти для него ближайшее безопасное место.

\- Где ты сейчас, Дженсен? Все еще в квартире Коллинза? – По звукам в трубке Джаред знал, что это не так, он слышал, как Дженсен бежит, но должен был заставить его поддерживать разговор. 

\- Я на улице. И немного заблудился. Стыдно признаться, но я был не очень внимателен. Нет, подожди. Я только что прошел мимо Китайского театра.  
Джаред услышал, как Том у него за спиной крикнул:

\- Засек! Черт, мы почти в получасе от него! Передай: ближайший отель – Эксельсиор, номер на имя Дина Винчестера.

\- Не волнуйся, я понял. Видеть я почти не вижу, но слух работает отлично. – Судя по звукам в трубке, Дженсен побежал быстрее.

\- Говори со мной. Ты ведь знаешь, как я люблю твой голос. Расскажи, как ты выбрался, Дженсен. – Джаред чувствовал себя виноватым, но ему нужно было, чтобы Дженсен оставался на связи.

\- О, это было просто. После нашей небольшой беседы Коллинз собирался продолжить диалог, вернувшись с очередной встречи со своими продавцами, и, похоже, тогда я должен был удостоиться высокой чести стать частью его коллекции. – Голос Дженсена звучал хрипло, и каждый вдох, кажется, давался ему с трудом.

\- Что за коллекция? Коллинз не похож на человека, собирающего марки. – Джаред хмуро наблюдал, как Майк на бешеной скорости лавирует между машинами, беспрерывно нажимая на клаксон.

\- Не совсем марки. Мужские причиндалы. - Дженсен издал смешок, в котором не было ни капли веселья, и услышав который, Майк едва не врезался в другую машину. 

\- Мать твою, Рози! Подумай о моей жене. Я не хочу, чтобы ей пришлось пользоваться услугами медиума, чтобы сказать мне «Я же тебе говорила, что он тебя прикончит», - закричал Том, когда машина резко вильнула. 

\- Прости, Дженсен, но мне послышалось, ты сказал «причиндалы»? – Джаред не смог скрыть ужаса.

В наушнике раздался низкий смех Дженсена.

\- Сказал. Помнишь парня, которого, как мы считаем, убил Коллинз? Он его действительно убил, но перед этим забрал себе небольшой сувенир. Он их маринует и держит у себя в офисе, в банке, и кажется, готов был поставить на полку новую банку. Услышав это, я по какой-то странной причине решил не задерживаться у него в квартире. – Дженсен шел все медленнее, Джаред мог слышать в наушнике его прерывистые шаги.

\- Давай, старик, теперь мне стало любопытно. Что случилось дальше? 

\- Он оставил меня с одним из своих помощников. Тупой ублюдок решил, что легко справится с голубком и даже не связал меня. Короче, сейчас он отдыхает в туалете, прикованный к трубе. И не хотел бы я оказаться на его месте, потому что, когда Миша вернется со своей встречи, он устроит дисциплинарное слушание.

\- Что за слушание, Дженсен?

\- Скажем так, Джаред. Помнишь, я говорил, что мы поймаем Мишу? Пошли к нему кого-нибудь, и я гарантирую, они найдут либо труп, либо донора органов. И не переживай, причина послать туда полицию у тебя будет. Уходя из квартиры, я постарался оставить как можно больше следов крови и очень громко кричал по пути вниз. Черта с два у него будет время, чтобы прибраться. К тому же, его команда зачистки немного занята. – Джаред услышал, как Дженсен споткнулся.

\- Дженсен! Что за команда зачистки? Мать твою! Только не говори, что он послал за тобой «Трех балбесов»![**](http://emiz.biz/viewtopic.php?p=26644)

За спиной Джареда Том выдал такую заковыристую матерную тираду, что любой сапожник умер бы от зависти. Джаред посмотрел на Майка, который только сильнее вдавил педаль газа в пол. Ему хотелось заорать. Невинное прозвище «Три балбеса» носили три самых отъявленных психопата на земле. Они были виновны в большинстве самых жестоких «нераскрытых» убийствах, произошедших в Лос-Анджелесе, это были сторожевые псы Миши Коллинза, «уборщики», наемные убийцы и самые опасные люди в картеле. Если Коллинз послал их за Дженсеном, значит, у Дженсена неприятности. Ну да, подумал Джаред хмуро. Как будто беготня по улицам Лос-Анджелеса после того, как Коллинз сделал из него боксерскую грушу, уже не была неприятностью. 

\- Дженсен, не хочу придираться, но как далеко ты от отеля?

\- Отличная попытка казаться небрежным, Джаред, но твой голос поднялся на три октавы, так что тебе стоит еще поработать над собой. Я где-то в трех кварталах, скоро доберусь... Поправочка, у меня компания. 

В своих наушниках трое агентов услышали визг автомобильных шин и скрип тормозов. Джаред повернулся к Тому, который только покачал головой. Джаред в отчаянии ударил по приборной панели, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным. Дженсен был неизвестно где, один, раненный, готовый вот-вот встретиться с головорезами Миши. В наушнике раздался слабый смешок:

\- Осторожнее, Сасквач, не сломай руку. Как ты собираешься кормить меня виноградом, если она будет в гипсе? 

Джаред ясно слышал напряжение в голосе Дженсена, но решил подыграть.

\- Ну, тогда мне просто придется передавать тебе каждую ягоду изо рта в рот. Дженсен, ты можешь найти укрытие?

\- Уже думал об этом, но мне кажется, это будет моя последняя встреча с этими парнями. Может быть, пора кому-нибудь уже пристрелить их. Сделай мне одолжение, Сасквач.

\- Все, что угодно, Дженсен.

\- Хорошо. Просто помолчите следующие несколько минут, пока я с вами не заговорю, ладно?

\- Договорились, приятель. Удачи. – Джаред отключил микрофон. Теперь он мог все слышать, но не мог говорить с Дженсеном. - Так, давайте, как далеко мы от него и есть ли у нас его координаты? – крикнул он Тому.

\- Джей, судя по сигналу мобильного, он именно там, где и сказал, но добраться до него мы не сможем. Лучшим вариантом будет ехать к отелю и забрать его там. 

\- Значит Дженсен сам по себе. Твою ж мать! Пережил три года под прикрытием, а какой-то ублюдок, трюхающий подружку Коллинза, подставляет его именно тогда, когда он готов вернуться домой. А еще говорят, что у бога нет чувства юмора. – Джаред взъерошил волосы и замолчал, слушая. Том доложил, что спецназ в пяти минутах от них и скоро их догонит. Все, что им теперь оставалось – ждать и надеяться, что Дженсен переживет свою встречу с «Тремя балбесами».

\- Эй, Алек, три-четыре-пять, я иду искать, - насмешливо пропел в наушнике Мо.

\- Ага, давай, красавчик, босс просто хочет поговорить с тобой о тебе и Джули. Тебе нечего бояться, - сипло поддакнул Ларри.

\- Не, ребята, спасибо, но мне и здесь неплохо. Передайте мои извинения мистеру Коллинзу за то, что я так быстро ушел. Неожиданно вспомнил, что у меня назначена встреча с портным. – Голос Дженсена звучал неровно и напряженно. Джаред слышал хруст стекла под подошвами его ботинок. 

\- Слушай, Алек, почему бы тебе не выйти? Тебе же легче будет. Или давай я всажу тебе пулю в брюхо, и к тому моменту, как мы доставим тебя к боссу, все закончится, и ты ничего не почувствуешь, когда он начнет тебя резать. – В тоне Ларри слышалась насмешка.

\- Нет, спасибо, давай ты лучше трахнешь сам себя, а я посижу здесь, в покое и безопасности. 

\- Не заставляя нас лезть в это дерьмо, Алек. Я люблю этот костюм, и не хотел бы его запачкать. – Мо, судя по всему, начал сердиться.

\- Да ладно, Мо, уверен, в Уол-Марте будет еще распродажа, сможешь купить себе еще не один такой же костюмчик, - крикнул Дженсен в ответ.

\- Ну все, ты меня достал! Не говори, что мы не просили тебя вежливо, красавчик. К тому времени, как я с тобой покончу, ты будешь жалеть, что я не всадил тебе пулю в живот, - голос Мо раздался намного ближе.

Джаред закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить себе происходящее. Судя по разговору, они находились в переулке, и Дженсен был загнан в угол. «Балбесы» может и были психами, но не дураками, они знали, что Дженсен готов отбиваться. Джаред слышал в наушнике звук приближающихся шагов, а громкое дыхание Дженсена стало тише – он старался скрыть свое местоположение. Потом раздалось приглушенное бряцанье, и Джаред мог «видеть», как Дженсен, пригибаясь, прячется за мусорным контейнером. Шаги остановились, потом раздались щелчки взводимых курков. Подождите-ка минуту, подумал Джаред. Он слышал три щелчка, то есть было три пистолета. Но говорили только Ларри и Мо. Керли, должно быть, остался в машине на случай, если бандитам нужно будет быстро исчезнуть. Джаред почувствовал маленький огонек надежды – Дженсен был вооружен.

Шаги прекратились, и сердце Джареда забилось быстрее. Дженсен заманивал бандитов ближе, Джаред мог только надеяться, что ему все удастся. 

\- Ладно... ладно, слушайте, я только прошу – сделайте все быстро. Я не хочу ничего чувствовать, когда Коллинз начнет отхерачивать мне яйца тупой ложкой. Я выхожу.

Джаред слышал, как Дженсен поднялся из-за контейнера и вышел в переулок. 

\- Вот так, красавчик, иди к папочке, - глумливо ухмыльнулся Мо.

Потом раздалось: «Черт, у него пистолет!», а следом – три быстрых выстрела... послышался стон и звук падения тела, затем еще один выстрел. 

\- Черт... дерьмо! – крикнул Дженсен, Джаред услышал последний выстрел, и еще одно тело рухнуло на землю. Если раньше дыхание Дженсена было неровным, то теперь оно звучало совсем мучительно. От этих звуков у самого Джареда заколотилось сердце. В наушнике опять раздались шаги, но теперь, судя по ним, Дженсен хромал, подволакивая одну ногу. Не выдержав, Джаред включил микрофон.

\- Так, Брюс Уэйн, с меня хватит. Давай, ответь мне, приятель. Что случилось? Где ты? 

\- Успокойся, Джаред, всего лишь царапина. Пуля Мо зацепила ногу. С прискорбием вынужден сообщить, что Мо и Ларри опоздают на встречу с боссом. Слушай, похоже, я оторвался от Керли, я почти у отеля. Надеюсь, меня пустят в таком виде. Скажу, что я актер в гриме, это должно прокатить. Это и моя харизма, - Дженсен усмехнулся, но смех тут же перешел в кашель.

\- Дженсен, это Том. Иди сразу в гараж. Консьерж будет ждать там Дина Винчестера. Ему велели не задавать вопросов, просто отдать тебе ключ от номера. Все, что он знает – ты член чего-то вроде бойцовского клуба, а какое первое правило бойцовского клуба? 

Как один, все четверо произнесли:

\- Никому не рассказывать о бойцовском клубе.

Джаред ухмыльнулся Тому:

\- Ты гребаный гений, ты в курсе? 

\- Отлично. Скажи это на следующем совещании, мне нужна прибавка к жалованию, - откликнулся Том.

Тут Майк вывернул руль, пытаясь вписаться в поворот, так, что Джаред врезался в дверцу...

 

_Сейчас_

В человеке, мучающем сейчас Дженсена, Джаред узнал Керли, последнего из «Трех Балбесов». 

\- Знаешь что, Алек? Я лично принесу твои яйца мистеру Коллинзу в качестве расплаты за моих друзей. А к тому моменту, как подоспеет охрана, я давно уже смоюсь отсюда. Так что попрощайся с ними. – Керли вытащил из кармана нож-бабочку и выкинул лезвие. 

Дженсен вдруг расхохотался. Керли замер с пистолетом в правой руке и ножом в левой. 

\- И чего, мать твою, тут такого смешного? Педикам не нужны яйца?

\- О нет, нужны. Просто сзади к тебе подбирается Сасквач с самой большой пушкой, что я видел. 

Джаред взвел курок, и Керли замер.

\- Медленно поворачивайся, ублюдок. Я не хочу потом заполнять чертову уйму бумажек из-за твоей жалкой задницы. 

Керли медленно обернулся, его глаза распахнулись при виде надписи «ФБР» на бронежилете Джареда. 

\- Черт, я знал, что с тобой что-то не так, Алек. Ну что ж, если мне конец, то и тебе тоже. - Керли неожиданно направил пистолет на Дженсена и уже нажимал на курок, когда раздался выстрел. Спецназ наконец прибыл на место, и командир группы решил не рисковать и стрелять на поражение. Керли рухнул на пол, на лице его застыло удивленное выражение. 

Керли еще падал, а Джаред уже стоял на коленях рядом с Дженсеном, накрывая его сдернутым с кровати покрывалом. Он в ужасе смотрел на человека, в которого влюбился много месяцев назад, но которого при этом никогда не видел. Рана, которую Дженсен назвал царапиной, оказалась настолько серьезной, что Дженсену пришлось перетянуть ногу ремнем, чтобы замедлить кровотечение. Лицо его напоминало жуткую маску из синяков и запекшейся крови. Правый глаз совершенно заплыл, да и левый был не в лучшем виде. Джареду страшно было к нему прикасаться из опасения причинить еще больше боли. 

За спиной он слышал, как Майк зовет медиков. Дженсен принял решение сам – он вытащил левую руку из-под покрывала, и Джаред, поняв намек, осторожно взял ее в свою. Рука Дженсена была холодной и влажной, и Джаред в полной мере осознал выражение «мертвая хватка». Дженсен вцепился в его пальцы, как утопающий хватается за спасательный круг. Джаред нагнулся, едва касаясь лба Дженсена своим. 

\- Привет, красавец. Знаешь, если тебе так нужно было мое внимание, мог бы просто пригласить меня на чашку кофе. То, что ты тут выкинул – это немного слишком. Кстати, нам нужно обсудить твое понимание слова «царапина». – Джаред постарался изобразить обнадеживающую улыбку. Черт! Где же эти медики? Он не знал, как долго Дженсен еще сможет продержаться.

Дженсен долго вглядывался в его лицо, а потом улыбнулся. Ну, если судить по тому, как уголки его губ слабо дернулись вверх, это была улыбка. 

\- Знаешь, Джаред, хорошо, что ты не работаешь под прикрытием. Потому что враль из тебя никудышный, чувак. – Голос Дженсена звучал еле слышно, Джаред придвинулся еще ближе, боясь пропустить хоть слово. – Твое «я прекрасен» - полная чушь. Ты просто охренительный, Сасквач. Я рад, что наконец-то увидел тебя, - сказав это, Дженсен закрыл глаза, а Джаред с ужасом понял, что его хватка ослабла.

\- Дженсен, нет! Давай, только не сейчас. Ради бога, не сейчас! – Джаред кричал, и ему было плевать, кто его слышит. Именно в этот момент в дверях показались врачи «скорой», и Джареда оттащили от раненного агента. Он начал вырываться из держащих его рук, услышал стон, когда его локоть напоролся на что-то твердое. Перед ним внезапно появился Майк и схватил за жилет:

\- Успокойся, мать твою, пока не убил Тома. Дай им сделать свою работу, Джаред. Это все, что мы сейчас можем.

Джаред обмяк в руках Тома, и все трое упали на пол. Там и сидели молча, пока медики боролись за жизнь Дженсена. С него откинули покрывало и срезали одежду. Джаред рвано охнул при виде его торса – на нем живого места не было, он напоминал лоскутное одеяло, собранное из синяков разного оттенка. 

\- Как, черт подери, он смог так далеко уйти? – словно в тумане услышал Джаред изумленный комментарий Майка. В этот же момент раздалось: «Остановка сердца, работаем». У Джареда самого едва сердце не остановилось, а врачи удвоили свои усилия, пытаясь заставить Дженсена дышать. Один из медиков готовил портативный дефибриллятор. Как только аппарат зарядился, он крикнул: «Руки!» и тело Дженсена дернулось от разряда тока. Без результата. «Заряжается... руки!» Дженсена выгнуло на полу, а вслед за этим Джаред услышал самые милые сердцу слова: «Есть пульс. Давайте, забираем его. Сейчас же!» Дженсена положили на носилки, и врачи быстро повезли его к машине «скорой».

Джаред смотрел, как они исчезают в дверях, и ему казалось, что они забирают с собой весь его мир. Словно сквозь туман он услышал тихий голос:  
\- Пошли, Джаред. Нужно привести себя в порядок и составить отчет. 

Только тут Джаред заметил, что руки и одежда у него перепачканы кровью Дженсена. Он вскочил на ноги и только-только успел добежать до туалета, как его стошнило. 

\- Идем, Сасквач. Мы возвращаемся в офис. Уверен, там можно найти что-нибудь, во что ты сможешь переодеться, - произнес Майк сочувственно.

\- Не называй меня так.

Джаред заметил, как Том покачал головой, и на лице Майка отразилось понимание. Джареду помогли подняться на ноги и повели из номера, туда же, куда увезли Дженсена. 

 

Все это случилось четыре месяца назад. Как только они вернулись в офис, время для Джареда понеслось вскачь. Два дня ни у кого не было никакой информации о состоянии Дженсена, никто не знал, жив ли он вообще или нет. После того, как Джаред пригрозил пойти и пристрелить кого-нибудь в Департаменте юстиции, а Том запер его в раздевалке и не выпускал, пока он не успокоился, Эрик Крипке, начальник их подразделения, взял дело в свои руки.

Весь офис стоял и слушал в восхищении, как Крипке говорил по телефону. Громкость была впечатляющей, а один из агентов из отдела «белых воротничков», что находился этажом выше, уселся на стол Майка и заявил:

\- Охренеть! Я думал, что он и половины таких слов не знает, не говоря уже о том, чтобы правильно использовать их в нужном контексте. У кого-нибудь есть попкорн?

Даже Джаред рассмеялся, услышав это.

Крипке вышел из своего кабинета с ухмылкой на лице. 

\- Так, я бы сказал «подойдите все ко мне», но вы и так все здесь торчите и все слышали. С Дженсеном все будет хорошо. – Крипке замолчал, пережидая, пока стихнут радостные крики. – Руководство решило оставить «Алека» мертвым на неопределенное время. Картелю все представили так, будто Керли убил его, но и сам умер от выстрела Алека. Коллинз в данный момент под арестом за убийство одного из своих работников. Согласно Кейну, он хотел наказать парня за побег Алека, вошел в раж и не смог остановиться. Коллинз заливается соловьем, пытаясь избежать смертного приговора, он сдал нам свою организацию на тарелочке. Вот вам и «воровская честь».

Сделав это заявление, Крипке вернулся в свой кабинет. Остальная информация была получена благодаря таланту Майка собирать сплетни. Почти месяц ушел на то, чтобы выяснить всю цепь событий. Чего Крипке не сказал, так это того, что именно действия Дженсена в тот день дали ФБР достаточные основания для ареста Коллинза. 

Из дома, где находились его дорогие апартаменты, поступило несколько звонков в полицию – перепуганные соседи сообщали о криках и мольбах о помощи. Наряды полиции вместе с несколькими агентами ФБР, якобы совершенно случайно оказавшимися поблизости, прибыли в квартиру Миши. Впустил их консьерж, до смерти перепуганный доносящимся со второго этажа шумом. 

В доме полиция обнаружила следы крови, ведущие к квартире Коллинза. На вежливый стук Миша распахнул дверь и, не глядя на пришедших, рявкнул:

\- Ну наконец-то вы, три дебила, вернулись. Я надеюсь, этот маленький ублюдок Алек с вами, и, кстати, у меня тело в ванной пачкает мой персидский ковер. Приберитесь. 

И прежде чем местная полиция умудрилась завалить арест, агенты получили доступ в квартиру и обнаружили то, что осталось от жертвы. 

Причина, по которой Миша внезапно решил выполнить свой гражданский долг и сдать свою организацию, заключалась в том, что под прикрытием у него работали не только федеральные агенты. Работник, которому не повезло прочувствовать на себе Мишин гнев, был племянником его соперника, лидера одной из бандитских группировок. Из-за невероятного и мгновенного успеха картеля, парня отправили шпионить за Коллинзом и, может быть, даже убить его, если понадобится. Слухи в тюрьме распространялись быстрее скорости света, и Коллинзу очень быстро стало известно, что на него открыли сезон охоты. Поэтому Миша внезапно почувствовал настоятельную потребность исповедаться в грехах и с помощью ФБР спрятаться как можно дальше от партнеров, пока те до него не добрались.

Дженсен же оставался под охраной, давал показания и готовился свидетельствовать против Миши в суде. 

В последующие месяцы Джареду приходилось полагаться только на Кейна, чтобы узнать, как продвигаются дела у Дженсена – от его перебранок с медсестрами требований выпустить его из больницы, до занятий физиотерапией, чтобы восстановить ногу после ранения. Кейн почти сразу же сообщил Джареду, что с лицом у Дженсена все будет в порядке. Когда Джаред с возмущением заметил, что ему плевать на то, как Дженсен выглядит, Кейн признался, что когда он впервые увидел того в больнице, то провел десять минут в туалете, рыдая как ребенок. Так что простите его за то, что решил сообщить хорошие новости. Кейн поклялся, что не знает, чем Дженсен собирается заниматься после суда, но пока ему не позволяют ни с кем контактировать.

Потом пришла весть о том, что Коллинза убили в тюрьме. Заказ его соперника, главаря банды, был выполнен, правда, это было уже бессмысленно, потому что все показания Миши остались на пленке, наряду с уликами, переданными им в обмен на пожизненное в федеральной тюрьме.

Жизнь Джареда наконец обрела подобие нормальной, он вел четырех разных агентов , работающих под прикрытием. Он по-прежнему скучал по Дженсену, но понимал, что навряд ли еще увидит его когда-нибудь. 

 

Джаред приехал на работу и огляделся. Похоже, к ним прибыло много новых агентов. Он подошел к своему столу и посмотрела на Тома и Майка. Том пожал плечами:

\- Нам прислали новеньких для крупного дела, а еще я слышал, что Крипке скоро сделает какое-то важное заявление, и прежде чем ты спросишь – нет, я не знаю, какое. Черт, даже Рози, первый сплетник, ничего не знает.

Джаред вздохнул, покачал головой в притворном разочаровании и решил, пользуясь случаем, изучить новых агентов. Вроде как ничего особенного, пока он не заметил парня в сером костюме. Джаред даже шею немного вытянул. Доступен был ему только вид сзади, но черт, что это был за вид. Парень в костюме был как минимум шесть футов ростом, с широкими плечами, и как раз в этот момент наклонился вперед, разговаривая с другим агентом. И святый боже, за такую задницу и умереть было не жалко. Джаред едва слюной не поперхнулся. 

\- Ты ведь помнишь семинар по сексуальным домогательствам, который мы посещали, а, Джаред? – весело спросил Майк.

\- Я не собираюсь домогаться этого парня. Преследовать – может быть, но не домогаться. 

Именно в этот момент внимание Джареда отвлек вышедший из своего кабинета Крипке. За ним шел Кейн – он заметил Джареда и махнул рукой, приветствуя. Крипке остановился в центре офиса и откашлялся. Джаред заметил, что парень в костюме встал рядом с ним, держа в руках два стаканчика кофе – должно быть ждал кого-то. Прежде чем Джаред успел рассмотреть его лицо, Крипке заговорил:

\- Так, мальчики и девочки, у меня для вас важное заявление, и на этот раз я опередил Майка. – Раздался взрыв смеха. – С сегодняшнего дня я больше не начальник этого подразделения, меня повысили. Так что вы наконец-то от меня избавились. – Крипке замолчал, пережидая, пока стихнут крики.

\- Только не это, босс. Нам что, придется ломать новичка? Пожалуйста, скажите, что он разбирается в тайных операциях. Не хочу дрессировать нового босса, как мы дрессировали вас, - простонал Майк по смех других агентов.

\- И позволь заметить, у меня до сих пор остались эмоциональные шрамы. Спасибо, Розенбаум. Нет, этот агент прекрасно знаком с работой под прикрытием. 

Не дав Крипке продолжить, Джаред выкрикнул:

\- О, господи, это ведь не Кейн? Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что это не Кейн. Мое заявление об отставке будет на вашем столе сегодня же. И смотрите, не наступите на трупы тех из нас, кто застрелится... прямо за столами.

За спиной Крипке Кейн показал Джареду средний палец, заставив всех в офисе опять рассмеяться. Крипке, тоже смеясь, продолжил: 

\- Расслабьтесь, начальство бы не посмело. Нет, это другой агент с большим опытом оперативной работы. Вашим новым начальником будет специальный агент Дженсен Эклз. 

Джаред хлопнул челюстью об стол, а все присутствующие заговорили одновременно. Крипке замахал руками, призывая к тишине.

\- Так, детишки, я знаю, что вам будет нелегко иметь в офисе такую суперзвезду, но можем мы свести охоту за автографами к минимуму? А теперь возвращайтесь к работе и попытайтесь быть профессионалами хотя бы первые пять минут, пока он здесь. Сделайте мне одолжение. Да, вечером я всех угощаю выпивкой в «Харвелл». 

В ответ раздались аплодисменты и радостные крики, потом агенты вернулись к работе, хотя возбуждение витало в воздухе, и все периодически поглядывали на дверь кабинета Крипке. Джаред присел на край своего стола и уставился в пол. 

\- Черт, Джаред, мне интересно, как Дженсен выглядит. Я хочу сказать, навряд ли мы узнаем его после нашей последней встречи. 

За спиной Джареда Том дал Майку подзатыльник и ласково назвал придурком. А Джаред понял, что парень в костюме все еще стоит посреди кабинета, и медленно оглядел его с ног до головы. Несмотря на кривоватые ноги, фигура у парня была идеальной, а серый костюм прекрасно подчеркивал ее достоинства. Тут Джаред добрался до лица и матерь божья! Вы только посмотрите на эти губы! Джаред с радостью провел бы целую неделю, изучая их, целуя и облизывая. Потом его взгляд скользнул еще выше. Черт. Веснушки. Кто бы мог подумать? Оказывается, Джареда возбуждают веснушки.  
Наконец он добрался до глаз, и с точки зрения Джареда такие ресницы следовало объявить противозаконными. И эти глаза! Они были необычного, красивого зеленого оттенка, полны жизни, и с самыми восхитительными морщинками в уголках. Джаред подумал, что если губы парня вдохновляли на написание тысячи и еще одного непристойного лимерика, то эти глаза могли бы заставить Джареда строчить такие сопливо-романтичные стишки, от которых даже какой-нибудь шестнадцатилетней фанатке «Сумерек» стало бы стыдно.

И именно в этот момент до Джареда наконец дошло, что пока он предавался мечтаниям, парень подошел к нему и теперь стоит рядом, протягивая один из стаканчиков с кофе. Джаред уставился на него круглыми глазами. А парень произнес, улыбаясь:

\- Один ореховый латте без кофеина с обезжиренным молоком. И надеюсь, он стоит того унижения, что я испытал, заказывая его. 

Джаред перестал дышать. Этот голос... это был голос, который преследовал его в снах весь последний год. Джаред даже слушал некоторые диски, записанные группой наблюдения, просто чтобы услышать его еще раз. Джаред облизнул пересохшие губы и хрипло выдохнул:

\- Дженсен?

Позади него Майк охнул:

\- Черт подери! Я бы мог стать геем ради этого парня. 

Судя по звуку, Том опять дал Майку подзатыльник.

\- Слушай, я получил моральную травму, заказывая это, ты будешь его пить? – Дженсен все еще протягивал Джареду кофе.

Джареду стало интересно, какое дисциплинарное взыскание его ждет, если он сейчас сметет все со стола, завалит туда своего нового начальника, сорвет с него зубами всю одежду и оближет с ног до головы. Дженсен же подошел еще ближе и добавил:

\- Кстати, о стейке. Ты не против, если я заеду за тобой сегодня в восемь? Я угощаю.

Джаред наконец-то умудрился забрать из его руки стаканчик. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и Джаред мог поклясться, что почувствовал, как между ними пробежал разряд тока, а над головой запел хор ангелов. Опять облизнув губы, он наконец обрел голос.

\- Мне казалось, что это я буду угощать тебя стейком?

\- Можешь оплатить в следующий раз, и не забудь цветы. – Голос Дженсен стал еще ниже, хриплый шепот лился прямо в ухо Джареда. У Джареда по спине пробежало стадо мурашек. Черт! Этот голос!

\- А ты в себе уверен. Откуда ты знаешь, где я буду в следующий раз? 

Джаред смотрел, как Дженсен опустил глаза и взмахнул ресницами, отчего Джареда вдруг странно качнуло. Потом он прикусил губу, поднял на Джареда застенчивый взгляд и, черт возьми, это что, румянец? 

\- Ну, если только ты не возражаешь против свидания с уродливым братом Шрека? К тому же, разве ты не говорил что-то про экскурсию по твоей квартире?

Джаред заерзал, вспомнив данное Дженсену шутливое обещание, и почувствовал, как и его щеки заливает краска, а Дженсен усмехнулся. Но ответить не успел – из своего кабинета вышел Крипке.

\- А, вот вы где, спецагент Эклз. Прошу, можете обратиться к своей новой команде. 

Дженсен отошел от Джареда под приглушенное «Мать твою, это Эклз?». Вздох, прокатившийся по офису, был похож на небольшой тропический шторм. Пока Дженсен шел к Крипке, Джаред мог поклясться, что слышал, как несколько женских трусиков спонтанно воспламенились. Джаред встал, поднимаясь во весь рост, разворачивая плечи. Том тут же встал с одной стороны от него, а Майк с другой. Том наклонился и прошептал:

\- Сидеть! Руководство с неодобрением смотрит на стрельбу по другим агентам, даже если они строят глазки твоему парню.

\- Он не мой парень, - прошипел Джаред в ответ.

\- То-о-очно. Судя по тому, как ты на него смотришь, с таким же успехом ты мог набить на заднице татушку «Собственность Дженсена Эклза». Эй, у тебя ведь нет такой, а? – пробормотал Майк и ойкнул, когда Том отстраненно дотянулся и снова хлопнул его по затылку.

Дженсен пожал Крипке руку, потом повернулся к агентам, нервным жестом потирая шею.

\- Во-первых, мне бы хотелось поблагодарить специального агента Крипке за всю проделанную им для этого отдела работу и пожелать ему удачи. Еще хочу сказать спасибо вам всем за ваш тяжелый труд в качестве кураторов, от своего имени и от имени всех остальных работающих под прикрытием агентов. Но, как вы видите, я решил, что пришла пора повзрослеть и перестать играть в игры с переодеванием. – На этих словах Дженсен оглядел все помещение, пока его взгляд не остановился на Джареде. Улыбка озарила его лицо. – Но больше всего я хотел бы сказать спасибо тебе за то, что помог мне вернуться домой.


End file.
